Fukai Mori: Darkness
by taiyoukai-kai
Summary: Sesshoumaru and Kagome have come a long way since the time he found her half drowned, her memories gone. But as Sesshoumaru confesses his love for her, she is brutally murdered. Will they meet again? Or is she really gone. [Sess/Kag] Sequel comming soon.
1. Secret Betrayels

****

Comments: Waha!! I told you I would start a Sesshoumaru/Kagome fanfic..but in case anybody thinks I stole this idea..i didn't I swear..i thought of this idea five months ago when I my computer broke down so I didn't get it from any other story not written by me..just wanted to get that out. And I didn't type it until now…T_T bad me…

Disclaimer: If..and I say if, I did own Sesshomaru..i wouldn't have time writing fics when it could be spent worshipping the guy's tail.

::thought:: and "speech"

Prologue: Secret Betrayal

"Uhh…Inuyasha?"

"What?!"

"This is awfully high, isn't it?" Kagome muttered, looking down at the long, long drop from the rickety bridge they were about to cross. She could make out the winding of the river if she squinted…barely.

"Feh. You ride on my back all the time. What's so different about the bridge?"

She stared at him as the anger within her began to slowly rise at his impertinent tone. "Well! That's because I happen to feel safer on your..your.." Her voice came to an abrupt halt as she realized what she was going to say. "..your..bridge!" she recovered, wincing at the result. Her cheeks burned at the humiliation she imagined she would have endured if anything had slipped out. Unfortunately, Inuyasha looked very skeptical and he might have blushed. She couldn't tell because his face was slightly shadowed with the sun in back of him.

Quickly, he turned away. "Feh. Then why were you complaining so much?" Apparently not wanting to hear the answer he began crossing the bridge.

For once, relieved at Inuyasha's densenss, she intrepidly toed the wooden bridge. Looking over the sides, she imagined herself, slipping away…slipping and falling…falling, falling for all eternity. Swallowing hard she stared at the invisible snake of water down below.

Suddenly, something red came into her line of vision. Looking over, she saw Inuyasha crouching on the rope arm rail with his back turned toward her. Cocking her head, she silently expressed her confusion.

Noticing nothing happening, Inuyasha looked over his shoulder in annoyance. "Well!? Are you getting on or not!? 

Slowly, the implication of what he meant dawned on her and a smile spread across her pretty face and the warmth of her personality shined through the happiness. Blushing at such a special smile aimed at him, he turned back and attempted to regain his manly spuriousness. "Feh, humans."

Strangely, when Kagome climbed onto his back, she was no longer afraid. ::_Inuyasha…_::

***********

A little while later the whole gang gathered around a small campfire. Inuyasha, as usual, was sitting in a tall tree contemplating tomorrow's quest for more shards. Miroku was indecently close to Sango. Kagome was across the campfire form the three with Shippou snuggled in her lap, watching as she drew on a little sketch pad she had brought from her room.

"Kagome nee-chan? What are you drawing?"

"Hm? Oh…its supposed to be Miroku…but it looks strange, doesn't it." Kagome inspected her work.

"Why does he have such a big head?"

Kagome giggled. "It's a certain style of drawing."

"Oh. Will you draw me?"

"Uh huh. I'm going to draw everybody, just so I can always have something to remember you guys by."

Shippou beamed with pleasure. By the time she finished her sketch, Shippou had bounded over to Miroku to tell him the news. Curious at how he would look, he stopped fondling Sango to walk over and see the sketch. As he leaned over, he was struck by the monstrosity on paper. 

"That is NOT me!" he exclaimed in genuine horror. "My head is not that big, and..and..my body!!" he wailed. "That was truly evil, Kagome-san. Think of my pride. Have mercy on this poor soul!" (A/N: I was going to put manhood instead of pride, but then I thought of all those people out there…no…best not give them ideas…)

Kagome giggled again at his over-dramatic horror. "No, no. It isn't what you think. Its what we call a caricature."

"Car-i-ca….chur?"

"Mmmhmm. The head is supposed to be super big. I just saw a couple and I thought it was really funny looking. So I decided to test it out on you guys."

As soon as she had finished talking a gleam suddenly shown in his eyes, and Kagome did not trust it at all. "Are you going to do Sango?" he asked with false indifference. 

"Umm…yes…?" she stuttered, unsure if she should have told him.

"Inuyasha?"

"I don't know. I guess if he wants me to."

Miroku turned to where Inuyasha was last seen. "Wai!! Inuyasha…where'd he go?"

Disappointed, Kagome smiled. "It doesn't matter." Kagome told the monk. "Ask him when he gets back."

***********

Time passed and Inuyasha still hadn't returned. Sango and Shippou had already fallen asleep but Miroku still sat across the fast diminishing fire. Feeling Kagome's gaze on him, he looked up.

"I'm going to go look for him."

Miroku just nodded. "Of course."

***********

Damn, damn, damn. Not only has she been wandering around for at least half an hour, but she still couldn't find Inuyasha. Or the campsite. Damn.

Heaving a great sigh, she plopped down on a tree root. What was she going to do now? Look for the North Star. That's what everybody does in the books, when the main character gets lost. 

So where was the North Star?

No matter how she searched she couldn't distinguish the North Star from the regular ones. ::They are all bright and twinkly:: she thought as she groaned. Still hopeful she continued to search. Soon she spotted something shining of to her right, but it didn't seem to be stars. There were too many in one group and too close to the ground to be stars. Could it be…?

She took off at a jog toward the glowing orbs. Souls. They were souls. Someone was collection souls? Then a cheery thought popped into her head. ::Maybe Inuyasha'll be there.::

Panting and out of breath, she fervently wished Inuyasha was with her instead of God knows where. She felt safe with him and frankly, the forest darkness was getting kind of spooky. Sparing just enough time to glance up quickly to check if the souls were still there she sped up her jog to a sprint.

As she neared the location where the souls were gathering she finally slowed down to a walk. She began wandering to find the source of the souls and silently wished she had her bow, but she didn't, so Inuyasha had better come quickly. Gently parting some branches from her path, she gently peered through the opening she created. There was nothing there but in the distance, she heard voices. Strange though, one sounded like Inuyasha.

***********

"Go away, before I kill you."

Kagome recognized Kikyou's voice. But what was she doing here and fore a second she thought Kikyou had somehow detected her and was warning her, but the source of the next comment put down that idea but wasn't all that surprising. 

"Kikyou"

It was Inuyasha again. So, he did arrive before her. Always the coward when it came to him, she decided to back away and hide among the foliage before either of them noticed her. 

"Go away, Inuyasha."

"No! I won't until you hear me out."

"Hear what? You say that you love that other me?"

"No. You have it all wrong. I thought I loved the other –Kagome. I came to realize that it was who she represented, you. Don't you understand? She was only a substitute for you!" (A/N: What a bastard, neh?)

"Inuyasha…"

"I don't care if you don't believe me. I love you. Kikyou. Not Kagome."

"Inu…yasha…"

From her hiding spot, Kagome trembled with unshed tears. ::I loved you. I loved you! How…how could you do this to me?! Why? Why did you do this to me…?:: She collapsed onto her knees. ::Please. Tell me this isn't happening…tell me!:: Tears poured down her pale cheeks as she watched Inuyasha and Kikyou embrace. Her heart ached for what was lost. Unable to bear the sight she ran away blindly, sniffling, tears still pouring from her eyes. She cursed him repeatedly. How could he do this? He used her. He used her. How dare he?! He had no right!

Spotting the bridge where Inuyasha had been so gallant, she cried harder. He had completely fooled her. She had thought he at least liked her. Suddenly, she ran into empty air. The bridge! Where had the bridge gone? Falling, she saw that she had been crying too much. She had missing the bridge. She had been tempted to yell for Inuyasha, but then she remembered. She remembered when she was falling what he had said. He didn't deserve her. He killed her.

She hit the water hard and finally she couldn't hold back her cry. She screamed in pain but the scream soon became nothing more than bubbles, and the darkness overwhelmed her. Then she remembered nothing.

***********

He couldn't stand the smell of Rin anymore. She was just too dirty.

"Take a bath." That was all Sesshoumaru had to say. He didn't specify who because Jaken smelled too.

He just said, "Take a bath." And both scrambled to obey. Jaken, because his master said, "Take a bath." And Rin because she felt dirty and her master gave her a chance to clean up.

Now, Sesshoumaru regretted those three words. Not that he showed it. But, he regretted them, nonetheless. 

Rin had come running back. "Sesshoumaru-sama!!" At least she regarded him with respect. "Sesshoumaru-sama! There is a girl in the river!" She was probably dead, so go away. "Sesshoumaru-samaaaa!!"" she tugged at his sleeve when he continued to ignore her. Forget about the respect.

"Rin saw a girl in the river. Sesshoumaru-sama save her like he saved Rin?"

He looked down at her pleading face. She hardly ever asks him for anything. Sesshoumaru turned away and walked. 

"Thank you! Sesshoumaru-sama!!"

***********

Is this mysterious girl in the river dead? (or not so mysterious if u put two and two together…) What will our sweet, and oh-so-handsome Sesshoumaru-sama do?

(A/N: Ah hah!! Finally had the time to type this up…wonder when I'll have time to type the next one up…)


	2. A New Beginning

****

Comments: hello again…umm..no comments this time cause I'm too tired..maybe later..

Disclaimer: yada, yada, yada,..u know the whole routine backwards and forwards..upside down, and downside up.

Chapter One: A New Beginning

Rin had dragged Sesshoumaru to find a dead girl. But since she hardly ever asked him for favors maybe he should just cooperate. Sesshoumaru inwardly frowned. He was getting soft.

Soon the frown got worse when he spotted the 'dead' girl in the water. She wasn't really, technically, in the water but was beached partway on the sand and rocks. It was that girl, who was always following Inuyasha around. Personally, although he generally really hated humans, this girl could be tolerated. At least until it came to his brother. Now, if he hadn't hated his brother so much for the disgusting human blood flowing through his veins, Sesshoumaru hated him for holding this girl in thrall. It was the girl's fault too, though. She couldn't see that Inuyasha still loved that other one. Sesshoumaru couldn't remember the name. Well, humans can't help being idiots. 

Walking closer, until he stood only inches from her head he allowed a look of disdain to cross his face, for a second. How could even a human get fooled by that idiot of a brother. 

Rin had already kneeled down in the sand and was now inspecting her closer. Sesshoumaru turned away to look down the river in which the girl had drifted in by. If she is here, where is Inuyasha? Did she finally come to her senses or did Inuayasha attempt to kill her? Knowing him, it was no surprise that he bungled it, the idiot.

Looking down as Rin once again tugged at his sleeve, she said, "Pretty girl has an ouchie. " The statement was accompanied with a look of hope that she couldn't quite keep back, although it was apparent that she tried. Gazing at Kagome he noticed that she had a great deal more than just one 'ouchie'. He debated whether he should capitulate and carry her home, or just ignore her and leave her for the crows.

Rin's face lit up in a huge smile as Sesshoumaru's tail unraveled from its position around his shoulders and extended it fluidly to wrap around the battered girl. Without saying a word, he walked away once more in his measured gait except this time with the girl held tightly against him.

***********

Miroku looked down at the fluttering piece of paper crumpled in his hand. This was the last picture she drew. Sango was nonchalantly perched on a tree branch, looking off into the distance and he was laughing beside her pointing. No lecherous thoughts could be gleaned from it.

Well, there was a hint of somebody's hand behind her but that could hardly be considered lecherous.

Miroku sighed. Only Sango and Shippou were left. Inuyasha had either become enchanted by Kikyo or he really was a fool and really fell in love with that disgusting creature made of dirt and bones. Kagome was also gone. 

::What do I do now?:: he thought almost in despair, as the piece of paper in his hands brought up memories of Kagome. ::We all miss you. Please, come back…Kagome.::

***********

The light was softly bathing her in golden rays as consciousness slowly returned. Not moving even when awake she still felt disoriented. How had she gotten to be here? Vaguely, she felt a nervousness from being enclosed on all four sides but the bastness of the room helped subdue it.

Slowly getting up, and careful of her head, she blindly reached out to a stack of clothing next to the bed. Before she could put them on the door slowly creaked open and a little girl's head popped in. 

As soon as she saw that the invalid was up, she sprang in and ran over to her. "Rin is so happy that onee-san is awake! Sesshoumaru-sama brought you back but you slept for a long time. You kept on sleeping and sleeping and Sesshou-sama wouldn't tell me why and Jaken kept saying onee-san was dead so I got mad and tattled on him, so Sesshou-sama got angry at him, but not really angry 'cause Sesshoumaru-sama never gets angry." Rin suddenly paused for a much needed breath, but before she could start again the girl in bed interrupted, "Who is this Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Rin suddenly shut her mouth. After a few seconds, Rin said, "Sesshoumaru-sama would want to see you…" again Rin paused for words as the invalid waited patiently. "…Rin'll go get him!!" And before anything more could be said, she sprang up and ran out the door. 

Staring at the door, she sighed. "What a nice little girl." She thought as she pulled on her clothes. After she finished, she stood there debating whether she should make a break for it or stay to meet this Sesshoumaru-sama. Finally, deciding to stay, she sat on the edge of the bed and waited.

Just as she was beginning to doze off again, the door suddenly swung open and a tall man with long white hair and a white tail, with a short green toad-like being with a staff, came stalking in. Or more like, the man stalked in and the toad scurried frantically to catch up the man's long strides.

Striding swiftly, he came to a sudden stop in front of her. As she looked up, she happened to meet his eyes. A look of confusion crossed her pretty face. His eyes that mesmerized her as she met them had something whispering inside of her that they were oddly familiar. Not being able to look away, it surprised her when his hands gently cupped her chin and tilted it this way and that, as he inspected her.

Then her confusion quickly turned to anger as she realized that contempt were showing in his eyes and she was about to give him a piece of her mind when he suddenly dropped his hand and strode out the door.

Stunned, she didn't react quite quick enough and the lock clicked quietly behind the toad. Her frustration mounted, and she screamed out loud and threw herself onto the bed.

***********

From outside the door, Sesshoumaru heard her shriek and almost smiled. He didn't want to cage her in but he couldn't risk her running away.

As he continured to stide away, he wondered at the myriad of emotions that were swirling just beneath the surface of her eyes. Confusion, warring with furl and defiace. These radiated the strongest from her being at being handled so easily.

She was going to be hard to manage, for sure, but he didn't think of having it any other way. He would probably have offed her if she was like all those other pathetic sniveling humans.

"What was her name?" he asked.

"Kagome, m'lord." Jaken answered, despite the fact that Sesshoumaur-sama seemed to be talking to no one in particular.

"Hn…tommorrow…"

"Yes, my'lord?" Jaken replied quickly, which earned him a glare from Sesshoumaru for interrupting.

"Tommorrow, we bring her out."

Surprised, Jaken asked without thinking. "Is that wise?"

This time he cowered form Sesshoumaru's icy glare. "B-but of c-course it is w-wise…Sesshoumaru-s-sama is a-always's w-w-wise. Eh heh…hehe…heh……WACK!!" He cried out in alarm as Sesshoumaru strode away.

"Wait for your loyal serva-a-a-ant!!"

***********

From inside, she had her ears pressed against the door. _::Her name…her name was Kagome!::, _she thought with wonder. Then it hit her. Bring her out? What for? 

A disturbing thought passed through her mind. What if they were going to eat her? Now that she thought about it the older man certainly looked predatory and dangerous. What if, for food, they drug little girls, causing them to lose their memories, and forget all about what they are. And instead of being afraid they turn to these monsters for guidance, making it easier for them to be eaten!!

On the verge of panic, the memory of the cute little girl, Rin, flashed into her brain. If these beings ate little girls then what is the little girl doing running around?

She sighed deeply. She must be going crazy. His comment could have meant anything and here she was, thinking the worst. For all she knew, instead of eating them, the comment could have meant that she would be taken to be tortured extensively to see the human breaking point for pain. And this info would most probably used on POW (prisoners of war). Ahh!! She was doing it again.

***********

Just outside the perimeter of Sesshoumaru's castle, a woman in a miko's outfit and a man with long white hair and dog-ears, stood. _It's just a matter of time now, girl. Soon…Inuyasha will totally be mine…and you…_ Kikyou chuckled evilly to herself. _You will find out what the true meaning of pain is!!_ Kikyou's laughter rolled over the surrounding land, giving all within earshot, shivers at the pure malice sounding through it.

Done at last…I was starting to wonder if this is worth the trouble of typing up…convince me guys and review!! T_T pleeeease!!

Umm..forgot to mention this in the last chapter but I will be updating only monthly due to too much HW and the lack of drive to type this stupid thing out…its soooo boring typing it out…

…now to sleep…

And one more thing…I realize that the story is starting out really typical and boring but ::evil laughter:: wait till I end it..ya'll be cursing me to hell..BWAHAHAHA!!!


	3. Elusive Memories

Comments: I got 7 reviews. **7 ** I'll just let you think about what's wrong with that…

And another thing…I did not rip the title of "Fukai Mori" from SilentMourning. It is my favorite song and I was not aware that there was another story with the same title..i am sorry if I offended anybody.

Disclaimer: I love Sesshoumaru but really…if a guy really existed like him…I would be scared of him…I don't own him…

Chapter Two: Elusive Memories

Groggy, Kagome woke up more tired than when she fell asleep. Stretching, she noticed that it was well into afternoon and after hearing her stomach threaten to digest itself, she added eating to her list of things to do.

Unfolding herself from the warm position in the bed, her eyes fell onto a pile of neatly folded clothing. Strange though, the clothing didn't seem like hers, but what did she know? She couldn't even remember her name before.

Donning the garments, she let her eyes drift close and swayed her body to feel the heavenly feel of the cloth whisper against her skin. Surely, if she had worn this before, she would have remembered the ecstatic feeling of the smooth cloth.

Thinking about the quality of the cloth, she concluded that he was rich. So, why was _she_ here?

***********

As soon as Kagome stepped outside, the sun decided to make her life miserable in the only way it could. Wincing, she hated the rays shining in her eyes.

But, she was only dazzled for a minute before her eyes quickly adjusted and Kagome murmured in pleasure. The garden was a fountain of so many colors. Roses climbed pillars and spilled their blood red petals to the floor. Clumps of violets and lilies scattered the deck and a pond in the center reflected the lazy clouds overhead. An occasional koi broke the surface of the still water with flashes of gold and red. (AN: I'm not sure what flowers actually existed in Japan.)

Breathing in the pleasant aroma, she felt something tug at the corner of her mind.

She looked up in alarm as she interpreted the tug correctly. Sesshoumaru, sitting on a stone bench, partially hidden by the rose laden pillars, was watching her.

He had been watching Kagome ever since she entered the garden. Now, as she looked at him in alarm, Sesshoumaru felt somewhat, to his surprise, disturbed. A feeling he didn't feel often. Quickly quelling the strange unwanted emotion, he rose slowly and deliberately walked toward her still figure with his usual smooth, graceful gait. 

Kagome began to panic but couldn't help notice how utterly attractive he was. Even his remoteness and cold demeanor didn't hide the fact that Sesshoumaru was a very fine example of a perfect demon.

He stopped mere inches from her and when she gathered the courage to look up at him, his gaze seemed to penetrate the very walls of her soul.

Then, as if he thought she was worth nothing more than an inconvenience, he ignored her stare and walked past her to disappear into the castle.

***********

She was annoyed. For the second time, he dismissed her so casually, so expertly, that she hadn't even a chance to react. She was _so _annoyed!

She wasn't exactly annoyed at him. It was just frustrating that she continued to act like she really was nothing, a miniscule speck in the immenseness of the universe.

She resolved then, that the next time he did that, she would give him a piece of her mind just to sooth her ruffled feathers from being treated like dirt.

After solving that small problem, she continued her tour of the garden. The stunning array of color and the somewhat scattered, yet organized presentation of the plants made it difficult to see the owner in such a bad light. How can one so cold and distant, bring himself to create such a masterpiece or, if he had someone else do it, how can he sit there to just enjoy the beauty. No, there must be something more to the mysterious demon than meets the eye.

As she thought of this she didn't notice the rising in her temperature and the thundering of her heartbeat. But when she did, she was shocked.

What had caused this feeling deep inside the depth of her soul? Surely it couldn't be…?

Kagome fell against a rose covered pillar and wrapped herself in her arms. No…why is there an inborn fear of this feeling, as if…it was bad. 

She trembled with her turmoil and pushed herself off the pillar to stumble off in a random direction.

As she rounded a corner, a sight that so stunned her that she stopped in her random track greeted her eyes. A doorway that seemed to lead to an outside world she couldn't remember.

For moments, she resisted the urge to run, but the memory of the feelings that Sesshoumaru roused in her banished her brief hesitation and she took off at a dead run for her one chance at freedom. Her footing, once unsure, lost their randomness and her eyes focused on the one point in the world outside of her dreary prison. 

Just as she crossed the doorway that defined her existence, she felt such an exhilaration of freedom that all the feelings of confinement that she had unknowingly harbored fled and her feet seemed to fly across the grass.

She ran as long as she could and walked until she could run again. 

***********

Finally, Kagome got tired of running and she slowed down to rest as the root of a shady tree. As she sat there, the peacefulness of her surroundings and the whisper of the breeze slowly lulled her to sleep.

***********

Her body felt as if it was floating, in a heavenly pool of feathers.

Suddenly, she was wrenched from her pool of feathers, into a clearing. At first, it seemed quite ordinary, like the ones that she vaguely remembered passing.

As she watched the leaves drift through the air in their lazy descent to the ground, a shadow materialized at the far side of the clearing.

It slowly got closer, and closer, and she found herself looking at a young woman in the traditional miko's outfit. Her face was in shadows and the figure continued, as if unaware of another's presence, to walk, aimlessly toward Kagome.

Something in the strange woman's demeanor stuck her as odd, and the feeling of impending danger vibrated through Kagome's taut body. Even as she acknowledged this, she found that she could not move and could only watch as the figure drew herself upright and stopped in front of her.

Silently, the miko raised her head in a limp fashion and fastened its lank eyes upon Kagome.

She felt the shock of seeing the miko for the first time strike her dumb. The woman looked almost exactly like Kagome. Its hands found its way around her neck, and hatred gleamed bright in the previously bland eyes. 

Kagome struggled against the monstrous strength of this strange creature but found it futile. The miko's grip tightened and Kagome soon started to feel her consciousness fade.

As her vision grew dimmer and the shrieks of hatred echoed through her mind, she saw a face. Its golden eyes were framed by silvery white hair. The facial features, oddly, were too vague to make out but the eyes and hair stood out in stark contrast to the vagueness of everything else.

Who? Who was he?

***********

Sesshoumaru knew that he should not have ignored the girl without setting a guard on her.

Now, he was stuck looking for her.

The possibilities of her finding the back garden door was slim since there was a powerful spell hiding it from view to prevent people stealing in or out. Nevertheless, he should not have forgotten that she was a powerful miko. There was still a chance, however slim, that she had seen through the spell.

Indeed, her scent seemed to prove him right.

What a troublesome wench. Why could she not just be an obedient human like all the others, and stay out of trouble?

Even as he asked himself, he knew that he did not actually want such a human. Too many humans cower at the sight of him and it had started to get quite bothersome. He was satisfied that the humans saw his superiority, but they had become so dull, that it did not matter much to him.

Kagome's straight forwardness and spunk was a refreshing reprieve from his otherwise dull life.

Stopping to sniff the air for her scent he noticed another, more foul, scent mingle with hers. It was newer than Kagome's, which, Sesshoumaru deduced, meant something was following her. 

This new information did not sit well with him. If this new evil was really hunting Kagome…she did not even stand a chance.

***********

Kagome willed the image to stay, but it did not appear to have listened and soon disappeared along with the girl who looked like her. With only a feathery tough to her cheek, she slowly came back into the world of the living only to find that she could not move.

She seemed to be bound together with rope and a putrid stench emanated from the ugly looking demons surrounding her.

However, her eyes were not on them, for standing a few feet away was Sesshoumaru. 

From her position on the ground, his profile looked so noble with his white hair whipping out behind him, his eyes slightly narrowed as if challenging those puny wannabe youkais. His tail had unwound from its original position on his shoulder and was currently held right about her body. This must have been what woke her up. Oddly enough, she felt safer with Sesshoumaru here.

***********

Sesshoumaru was annoyed. Why so much trouble for this human? For all that, she looked harmless and lost, she was one of the most powerful mikos at this time. It did not matter that she did not remember who she was, much less what she was. If she died youkais around the world would feel a little safer, and become a little bolder.

Yet, he was a taiyoukai, a youkai nonetheless. Why did he not feel threatened by this awesome power laying but a few steps away?

A possessive thought struck him. She was his. No one, nothing, could touch her because she _belonged_ to him. His to kill, torture, starve, or whatever it was that he decided to mete out to her.

He had found her first.

But, as he watched one youkai attempt an intimidating snarl, he wondered yet again whether she was really worth the inconvenience.

He watched them for a moment and came to the conclusion that they were all a bunch of cowardly idiots, literally. (AN: I cannot write action scenes for the life of me so this is gonna sound really corny…)

To avoid wasting any unnecessary time, he grabbed Kagome with his tail and leapt up with a grace that bordered on impossible. 

The youkais, having no neck, could not look up, so instead, squawked around in confusion. (AN: wait…it even gets worse…groan)

Suddenly, one youkai burst open in a huge explosion of blood and guts. The pieces splattered everywhere.

As if on cue, the whole group of youkais squealed and ran in all directions, exploding one by one. 

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru was on his way back to his castle. (AN: yee gods…makes you wonder why I haven't died yet…the corniness.._)

***********

Somehow, Kagome felt a bit cheated by the fact that she could not see Sesshoumaru in action.

She was sure that she had seen a lot of fighting before, but she doubted that it was as appealing as even the thought of Sesshoumaru fighting. Of course, if he had been trying to kill her, she doubted that, that would have been the case.

As soon as his castle came into view, Kagome felt Sesshoumaru begin to descend to the ground. As he was doing so, she noticed that he wore a slight frown.

Not knowing if this small show of emotion was bad or good, she hesitated to ask him what was wrong.

Before she could work up the courage to ask him, he did it for her.

"Kagome." He said softly without looking at her.

"W-what?" she swallowed nervously. Maybe now was when he decides to eat her.

"You are never to do that again." He turned his head to look at her. "Do you understand?"

Kagome knew that he wasn't asking whether she understood, but was, instead, telling her to. Still stubborn and unwillingly to be bossed around, she saucily replied, "Never do what again?" 

Saying nothing as their feet touched the soft carpet of leaves coating the forest floor, he continued to look at her with a mask of calm.

"You're the one that kidnapped me! What am I supposed to do?! Just sit there and wait for you to eat me?! I'm not stupid, you know!" Kagome clenched her fists at her side. "I can't even remember what my name is. I cannot remember what I was. Where I was from. " She glared at him. "What did you expect me to do?"

Throughout her entire tirade, Sesshoumaru stood still, totally unperturbed. Then, when she finished, he only said, "Who said I kidnapped you?"

"Uh…" Taken aback by his simple question, she tried to recall how she knew she was kidnapped. "You didn't?"

Turning away, he started walking back to his castle.

"Hey! Answer me." She cried out.

Without pausing in his steps, he replied, "Who said I didn't?"

"Eh?? What do you me…!" She choked off the last part of her question, when he turned violently around to look at her again with narrowed eyes.

"You will _never_ run away from me again. You are _mine_." Though his words were spoken softly, Kagome felt the intensity that he radiated. "_No one_ will touch you."

Story is coming along pretty slow, but since I have yet to write Chapter Four…maybe your reviews will influence neh?

Also…

Forgive me but, alas, my dad is being an ass. He disconnected my internet connection entirely, so now, I have to upload stories from my friends' computers. So, stories will be coming slower…actually, this chapter came along pretty fast since I pushed myself to type it up…zzZZzz…but it is a once in a blue moon thing… so sorry

Taiyoukai-Kai


	4. Confrontation

****

Comments: Today…is my birthday; so readers get an exceptional treat…a new chapter!! Imagine that that, it's **my** birthday and you get the present…hmph… I worked day and night to get this up for you guys, typing it up. Proofreading, fighting to stay awake, proofreading again.

****

Disclaimer: I love him and all, but, I say it again, if Sesshoumaru comes to life…I would be so scared…seriously.

****

Chapter Three: Confrontation

It had been nearly a week since he had told Kagome she was his. Since then, Kagome had disappeared. She was still in the castle, that much he could sense, but she had also become exceeding adept at avoiding him.

Annoyed, he started melting boulders with his poison. Each drip producing a hiss that, oddly, comforted him.

Was it that bad? Knowing that he was never going to let her go? He growled softly. What an annoying girl.

***********

Apprehensive as she was, she felt she _had_ to talk to Sesshoumaru about this possessiveness of his. That is what she told herself a week ago. For some reason, she could not bring herself a week ago. For some reason, she could not bring herself to question the motives behind him. It was just that, well, when he uttered those words she felt a thrill go through her.

But as soon as it rushed through, she also noticed an underlying sense of fear that she had been betrayed by this mysterious emotion, as if, she should beware of it.

She fervently shook her head. It did not matter; she had to talk to him.

She started walking slowly to the courtyard when she noticed a strange hissing sound drift through the air.

As she cleared the entrance, she noticed the scattering of small rocks at her feet.

Strange…there never used to be pebbles here. 

She kneeled down and picked one up to inspect. The sides were smooth, as if thousands of years worth of waves had mercilessly beaten down on it, making it as smooth as glass. Suddenly, interrupting her thoughts, erupted the hissing sound that she noticed earlier.

To her consternation, when she glanced up from her inspection of the queer pebble, she saw Sesshoumaru, with his back turned towards her. From around him, a wisp of smoke drifted off.

Then, as if he sensed her, he slowly turned his head to look at her.

***********

He felt her come into the courtyard, despite his preoccupation with his thoughts, and fully expected her to leave as soon as she saw him.

He listened as her footsteps slowly approached him from behind, when it abruptly stopped with a light crunching of pebbles from beneath her feet. 

Her scent wafted on the air and his words came back to haunt him.

You are mine.

He had not known he was going to say that, and the words came as great a shock to him as it was to her. The words created a weakness within him. To even dare to care for a human was unthinkable and yet he had done so. Was he destined to follow in his father's footsteps?

Growling at the thought of his father, he let loose another stream of acid, melting yet another boulder. 

Suddenly, he felt her gaze alight onto his still form, causing it to tense.

Her gaze seemed to burn a hole into his very being, as if purifying his soul. God knows, she might even be able to considering her power. 

He slowly turned his head to look at her and watched as she straightened from her awkward position on the ground.

***********

They stood there, staring at each other for a few minutes, when Kagome decided she had enough of the stoic silence.

"Eh, Sesshoumaru-sama." She paused to gather he thoughts. "I-I was wondering…" She rubbed the back of her neck nervously. This was harder than she thought it would be. "I was wondering about…what you said…the other day."

Sesshoumaru didn't reply, as he waited for her inevitable question.

"What did you mean by it?"

***********

"What did you mean by it?"

The question that he dreaded to answer. Gazing at her, he noticed a faint blush grace her face.

What did he mean by it? He did not know. Just saying those words had been a puzzle, and now she wanted him to explain himself. But what was there to explain?

He turned his head back to face the front, away from her figure.

How was he to answer such a question?

***********

Kagome jumped in surprise when he finally spoke after the long silence.

"What did you not understand about it?" His voice was devoid of emotions but the hissing sound continued, and more smoke curled around him.

"Well, you can't just say you own somebody." Kagome said, craning her neck to see what he was doing. "You have to have the other person's consent."

"That is irrelevant."

Kagome narrowed her eyes in anger. "Irrelevant?! Listen mister, you cannot just go up to someone and say that they are yours! It's just not done!!"

"And who are you to say what is done, or what is not?" His voice remained eerily steady. Not quite a monotone but mostly lacking in feelings.

"And who am I ¾ , listen…" Her voice stopped suddenly and Sesshoumaru heard a giggle quickly stifled come from the girl behind him. "Your melting rocks?" Kagome asked with incredulity, all the while stifling her laughter.

"Isn't that kind of, well, immature?" she managed to gasp out through the laughter.

***********

This _twit_ was laughing at him. At him!

He looked down at the rock he melted and was surprised to find a deep hole carved out of the ground. The twit had actually distracted him enough for him to lose control. How utterly infuriating. Well, he would have to remedy that.

"Have you ever seen anybody other than I, melt rocks?"

Kagome hesitated, thinking the question over. "Well, no. Back in my time people don't have that ability."

"Then, how would you know it is childish, wench?"

Kagome froze, trapped in her own ignorance. "Well, umm…I don't, I guess. It just seemed like it was something an adult would not do…"

"So you insulted me because in your opinion it is…immature? With no proof as to why you said that?"

Kagome turned red with mortification. "I didn't really think about it! It just came out!" she said defensively.

Sesshoumaru turned his back around to face her, and silently watched her fidget in discomfort. "So you remember you had a life before arriving here." 

Kagome stopped her fidgeting and quickly swing her eyes up to meet his in surprise. "Remember I had a life before…?" her eyes widened as the meaning hit her. "Yes! I do!" she smiled brilliantly. "I have a mother, and a little brother. And a fat cat, too!" She slapped her hands together in glee and began to faze out as she sorted through memories hidden from view before.

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome talked to herself about her past and wondered why he didn't feel happy about her newfound memories. Soon, she'll remember his brother and leave. This was what he wanted. So why was he not happy?

You are mine.

His words returned to mock him. Unwittingly, with those three small words, he had bound this human to him. And now he must face a future without her.

It did not matter. He did not need her, did not want her. Everyone was entitled to one mistake in his or her life.

He lifted his head to watch the sky, gazing at lazy clouds floating by. What was he to do now?

Slowly, he returned his gaze to Kagome. If she saw his brother, she would remember him, then return with him to do whatever it was that they do together.

Satisfied with his logic, he jarred Kagome from her happy thoughts. "We are leaving. Be ready."

Kagome was startled by the quick announcement, seemingly out of the blue. "Eh? Where are we going?" she asked.

"We are leaving tomorrow morning. Be ready." And without so much as a twitch of his tail, he dismissed her, and walked out of the courtyard, leaving Kagome, once again, speechless.

***********

Black Darkness. Nothingness that reached out to him, enveloped him it its icy comfort. How did he get here? How does he get out?

The Nothingness didn't answer and once again Inuyasha went under.

Actually, its not my birthday anymore…I started typing it on my birthday, but got lazy. Sorry. Please review and tell me what you thought of this story. Helpful critism is alright. Telling me Sesshoumaru is OOC is useless…I realize that, but that's just how I write. Dad still has my internet cut off so I'm doing this from my teacher's comp. See how good it is to kiss up? T__T

Kai


	5. Reunion

Comments: Sorry, but this chapter was very poorly written. I don't know why but my imagination just went Poof!.ugh.sorry. Next chapter will be better, I promise. Disclaimer: I love him and I love him.but should he come to life I would be deathly afraid of him (Sesshoumaru that is.)  
  
Chapter Four: Reunion  
  
For the last few days, Sesshoumaru and Kagome had been searching high and low for his half-brother. For some reason, Sesshoumaru was adamant about finding him but never, no matter how many times she asked him, did he bother to divulge the reason behind his search.  
  
And to add to that, Sesshoumaru's attitude had taken a turn for the worst. It was as if that small encounter had drained him of all emotions, and then some.  
  
It did not even matter now, since the object of their search remained unfindable. They could not even resurface one clue. Not one! It was absolutely frustrating. It was not even possible to simply disappear without a trace.  
  
The lack of progress finally began to take a toll on Sesshoumaru, and he paused in his search, to think on this bizarre situation.  
  
Seeing her cue, Kagome plopped down, exhausted, right where she stood. Weary from wandering aimlessly for the last few days, she moaned as she rubbed her sore legs and looked up at Sesshoumaru to see what he was thinking.  
  
What were they going to do now? They had absolutely nothing to start the search on. Nada. Zip. Zero. She groaned quietly. They were so frustrated and nothing was helping. Not Sesshoumaru's 'Oh-you-exist?' attitude. Not the damn forest. And definitely not Sesshoumaru's idiot brother, who could not be decent and normal enough to leave a trail like a normal person.  
  
Kagome quickly stood as Sesshoumaru turned to face her.  
  
"We will go Southeast to find your former companions."  
  
Kagome did not understand how this was relevant to the current situation and showed it be cocking her head in silent inquiry.  
  
"He is either with them, or they will know where he has gone." He explained.  
  
"But." Kagome bit her lip. "Who are my former companions?"  
  
He looked down at her and said, as if she had not already realized it, "You do not remember them."  
  
She stared at him for a moment in genuine amazement before exclaiming sarcastically, "Oh my God! Yah don't say! Really?!" She rolled her eyes as she turned to go. "You'd think I was an idiot. Maybe I am.after all, I'm with you." She muttered to herself, and stomped off into the forest, missing the slight flash of emotion cross his face.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome glared at the offending trees as she stomped by them. What did he think she was? Retarded??  
  
"You don't remember." She sarcastically mimicked him in disgust and disbelief.  
  
Duh, she must have missed that very important fact. How could she.  
  
Her blood continued to boil over as the idiotic words started a mantra in her head. You don't remember, you don't remember, you don't remember you don't remember, youdon'tremberyoudon'tremeberyoudon'tremember. The words steadily became unrecognizable as her temper rose.  
  
"Ahh!" she screamed, trying to vent her aggravation. Her hands fisted at her side and she soon spotted an ideal outlet for all her pent up energy. She began to violently kicking it, each time harder than the next.  
  
"D****ss. Nitwit. Gay*ss retard." She emphasized each expletive with a resounding kick to the base of the poor tree. "What is wrong with you?!" she began hitting her hands against the rough bark. "How could you be stupid?" She kicked the tree again for good measure.  
  
Her anger drained, she leaned her forehead on the trunk. "How could you be so.stupid.?" she repeated weakly.  
  
All of a sudden, a voice drifted over her shoulder. "I, stupid?"  
  
Kagome gasped in alarm and whirled around, her eyes wide open in surprise. One split second and she promptly whirled back around, now violently blushing. He was smiling! Sesshoumaru! The cold emotionless jerk was smiling!  
  
"Ahh!" She slapped her hands to her cheeks in mortification. He had probably heard everything she had just said. She groaned as the full implication hit her. What was she supposed to do now?  
  
Reluctant to face him again, she began picking at the tree bark in from of her face. "Stupid? Did I say stupid? Surely I didn't say stupid." She babbled, desperate for a way out of this awkward situation. "Stupid is such a strong word. Maybe you misheard, I said, uh, putrid. Yeah. Putrid. You obviously misheard me."  
  
She quickly caught on to what she had just said, and if it was possible, blushed harder. "Ah! I did not mean that! You, um, smell very nice." She nodded quickly. "I'm sure you take baths everyday, so you won't smell," she hesitated to say it, "uh, putrid." She laughed uneasily.  
  
Suddenly, she felt his breath gently caress her ear and heard him whisper, "Why are you talking to the tree?"  
  
"Eh?! Talking to the ------! Ah!" she turned swiftly around, her eyes round in panic and embarrassment. (A/N: she seems to be doing that a lot.damn my crappy writing...) "I wasn't talking to the tree! I was, umm." she watched as he cocked an eyebrow in amusement and couldn't for the life of her, say anything intelligent. ".tree"  
  
She watched as his smile grew wider, then develop into a chuckle as his amusement grew at the sight of her antics.  
  
As his laughter slowly wound down to a trickle she noticed his eyes were twinkling with an emotion that she could only put down as happiness, and it suddenly struck her how attractive Sesshoumaru was. Once again, she felt the blunt nudge of fear edging into her mind.  
  
She watched warily as, still chuckling, he reached out to playfully tap her nose with one clawed finger. "Talking to the tree." And turning, he walked away, still chuckling and left a very confused Kagome behind.  
  
She slowly lifted a trembling hand to the tip of her nose, barely touching the spot where he tapped.  
  
What had just happened?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
By the gods, that chit amused him. No matter how he fought himself, her antics never failed to amuse him. He just never showed it.  
  
He shook his head. When was the last time he had smiled, much less laughed? He could not remember. Most of the time, he was not amused at all. However, the seldom times he was, he was careful to hide it, lest someone take advantage of his rare show of emotion.  
  
He just might miss her a little when she left. The thought quickly sobered him. She would leave him for Inuyasha. It was inevitable but it did not help alleviate the heaviness in his chest. Why should he be so concerned with a mere human? More importantly, why was he so concerned?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Her scream reverberated through his ear and his cheek still smarted from her slap. Miroku sighed. He thought that after being married for two months, Sango would stop being offended at his attention, but apparently, that was not the case.  
  
He sighed again. Some things just never change.  
  
Rubbing his sore cheek, he made his way out the door and winced as the light hit his eyes.  
  
His eyes quickly adjusted to the brightness and he began walking to Kaede's hut. He had begun to suspect something was wrong with Sango and he was now more determined than ever to see if his curse was destined to doom yet another unwitting being.  
  
As he got closer, he sensed that something was not right. Something in the air was different and it did not bode well. Desperate to protect Sango at all costs, whirled around, fully prepared to run and find her but something tall blocked his path.  
  
He looked up in alarm and met Sesshoumaru's cold, golden eyes. He distinctly felt a chill run through his body as Sesshoumaru's eyes bored into his. Snapping back to himself, he tore his eyes from their entrapment as he stumbled back a few steps and brought his staff up to protect him.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!! Why are you here?!" Miroku demanded to know, prepared to protect his loved ones, even at the cost of his own life.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched Miroku stumble back and arrogantly dismissed his attempt at protection with a leisurely flick of his hair. "Hn. Where is my foolish half brother, human?"  
  
Miroku snarled at his derisive tone when he said the word human but did not attack. He was not as rash and hot-blooded as Inuyasha. "I do not know. Both he and Kagome-san disappeared at the same time."  
  
Sesshoumaru studied the monk for a moment longer and had decided that he was telling the truth when a female yell resounded through the air.  
  
"Hiraikotsu!!"  
  
Recognizing the call, Miroku dropped to the ground, just as the huge boomerang whirled past his head, and Sesshoumaru calmly sidestepped as if mocking the useless weapon. No one saw it coming, not even her.  
  
"Neh, Sesshoumaru-sama! Who are you talking to----?" Kagome's eyes widened perceptively just as she noticed it, Sesshoumaru's body, now out of the way, and she could do nothing but watch in horror as it came.  
  
Just as the Hiraikotsu came within inches of her body, she vanished in a blur of color. Alarmed, Miroku and Sango stared at the spot Kagome had just occupied. "Wha ------?!" they exclaimed in unison.  
  
Then, from behind, a soft step could be heard and both whirled around in surprise. The watches as Sesshoumaru released Kagome from his arms.  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes, and stared at Sesshoumaru as if she had never seen him before. As her feet touched the ground, she bowed deeply to show her gratitude. "Thank you.Sesshoumaru-sama." When he did not reply, she turned her gaze to the two staring at them. "Um." unsure of what she was supposed to do she resorted to the basics. "Hello."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was awkward in Kaede's hut as the two groups stared at each other. Actually Sesshoumaru did not stare, he gazed unemotionally at the people opposite of him but she supposed they might think its staring. Kagome finally got sick of it and decided to speak up and break the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Eh.Sesshoumaru-sama and I were traveling to find his half brother but we couldn't seem to find even a clue." She laughed nervously. "So he decided to look for my previous companions, but apparently I had amnesia and can't remember who they were."  
  
Miroku and Sango glanced at each other. That explained the odd behavior. Sango leaned forward and smiled gently. "Then I am happy to inform you that your former companions are we. But we are missing some members at the moment."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You?" Kagome did not really feel shocked. After all, she could not really expect to instantly recognize her friends. Although.  
  
Kagome suddenly became suspicious that Sesshoumaru had known all along. If that was a fact, then he and she were going to have a little chat. However, much as she wanted to clear it up now, it would have to wait for later, when they were alone.  
  
She returned her attention to Sango and apologized for her ignorance. "I am very sorry, but I do not remember much of my past, so please, do not take offense at my ignorance." She glanced at Sesshoumaru to see his reaction and was suitable annoyed when he did not have one. The stuck-up pig. "But," Kagome smiled brightly. "I would love to get reacquainted."  
  
Sango and Miroku murmured their agreements.  
  
"Ano.," now Kagome hesitated. "Do you know where Sesshoumaru's half brother is?"  
  
This time Miroku replied, shrugging nonchalantly. "Like I told Sesshoumaru- sama, Inuyasha and you disappeared at the same time. Your guess would be as good as mine."  
  
Kagome felt disappointed. "So, Inuyasha is Sesshoumaru's younger brother?" Kagome pointedly ignored Sesshoumaru when he muttered, "Half brother." This was another thing she had to settle with him. Two weeks of searching for him and Kagome did not even know his name.  
  
Sango and Miroku nodded, and Kagome sighed. "It appears nobody knows where this Inuyasha is, so." She turned to fully face Sesshoumaru. "What do we do now?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Surprised, Sesshoumaru was annoyed at the flash of happiness that surfaced when it became apparent that Inuyasha would not be found anytime soon. These petty emotions were becoming a bother.  
  
He stood up in one graceful move, needing time to think, and walked out the door, much to the surprise of all those present.  
  
Looking at one another, Miroku and Sango also stood to walk out. Miroku leaned over to whisper in Sango's ear as he remembered something. Sango blushed and yelled "Baka!" while slapping Miroku across the cheek.  
  
Miroku, stunned, yelled back. "I was just asking if you were pregnant!" and stormed out after Sango. Just before exiting, Miroku turned back to ask Kagome if she wanted a tour of the village, now that she forgot it, but quickly decided against it and walked out. He, also, needed some time to think.  
  
No one noticed the strangeness of Kagome's sudden silence.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sesshoumaru, after much consideration, had decided to return to his castle with Kagome to rethink his strategy.  
  
But first, he had to get Kagome. He discreetly sniffed the air for her unique scent and discovered that she had not left the hut. Curious, considering her inability to stay in one place, but not necessarily alarming.  
  
He quietly entered the hut and stopped short.  
  
Glancing at Kagome, he noticed nothing wrong but something lingering in the air convinced him he was wrong. She was still sitting, her face turned away from him to face the still lively fire.  
  
He slowly perused the room, looking for something out of the ordinary but did not find anything amiss until he returned his gaze to Kagome.  
  
Now he was almost absolutely certain that there was something wrong with her but he could not discern what.  
  
"Kagome." He said her name quietly, but she did not respond.  
  
"Wench." He said louder, but still, she did not respond. She didn't even twitch.  
  
He walked closer and had to restrain the sudden urge to leap back when her shadow suddenly writhed with a life of its own, extending dark tendrils out as if reaching for him.  
  
He had noticed it's frenzied activity when he had entered but had writ it off as the fire's flickering. This time, though, there was nothing that had caused the sudden movement of her shadow.  
  
Slowly walking to stand in front of her, he quickly took stock of her expression, and what he way greatly disturbed him.  
  
Her whole face was empty. Just.empty. Not just devoid of expression, but it was as if there was nothing there behind the face. As if she was just a shell.  
  
An empty, empty shell.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kikyo giggled as she felt Kagome falter in her struggle against her.  
  
Everything was going as planned. Soon, she thought, Inuyasha would not even remember that bitch and he would be all hers. She giggled again.  
  
This was going to be so fun.  
Kai here. I am very sorry for the long boring chapter and the EXTREMELY late update, but for the longest time, I had writer's block. The agony. Well, I am happy to say that it has been broken through and I have written the next two chapters. Now, I just have to type it up.ugh.that might take awhile.  
  
Kai 


	6. Nobody, Nothing

Comments: I'm on a roll. After that horrible spell of writer's block in the last chapter, I managed to keep on writing, and its all leaking out.too much to write.so not surprising, this chapter is quite long. Well, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Love him or fear him, he belongs Rumiko Takahashi. ::so sad::  
  
Author: taiyoukai_kai  
  
Title: Nobody, Nothing  
  
Chapter: Five  
  
In the hut, Kaede was busy trying to divine what had happened to Kagome. Miroku and Sango sat nearby, worried for her, and Sesshoumaru stood silently to the said, his arms crossed, and his face strangely implacable.  
  
Miroku shot Sesshoumaru a quick glance. Just ten minutes ago, Sesshoumaru had walked through the village searching for Kaede, looking, for all the world, as if he had only a split end. However, when he passed Miroku, he saw the worry Sesshoumaru was fighting to hide, and had immediately felt concerned. Something must have been bad, really bad, if Sesshoumaru had to reign in an emotion he would ordinarily not even have.  
  
Miroku returned his gaze to Kagome and Kaede. It had been worse than anything he could have imagined. Kagome was a very powerful miko, whether she remembered or not. It would not have been easy to affect her like this.  
  
He watched as Kaede stopped examining Kagome and put down her tools.  
  
Kaede sighed tiredly. "I feel my elder sister's taint on Kagome-san. She probably did not have a direct hand in this, but she is definitely somehow involved." She rubbed her face, weary and finally resigned to the fact that Kikyo was no longer the person she had been before. It seems Hell had that effect on souls. Kaede turned to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I am sorry, but all I could divine was that the one who did this to her was a full youkai. One who's power might even surpass yours, Sesshoumaru- sama."  
  
Miroku asked, shuddering at the thought of a youkai even stronger than Sesshoumaru existing, "What has happened to Kagome-san, Kaede?"  
  
Kaede sighed again. "Her soul, it seems, was forced into isolation."  
  
This time, Sesshoumaru asked the question. "Isolation? So it was not banished."  
  
Kaede shook her head. "No, Kagome's inborn miko powers managed to prevent that. But something intruded, forcing her soul to lock itself away to protect itself. This is very dangerous. It is possible that." Kaede's voice trailed off.  
  
"Possible that what?" Miroku prompted her.  
  
Kaede stared right at into Sesshoumaru's cold eyes. "It is possible that the intruder was locked in with her soul. There really is no guarantee that the intruder was locked out. That is why it is considered a last resort. Its just too unreliable."  
  
Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and eyed Kaede. It was minutes before he finally spoke. "Is she in any immediate danger?"  
  
Kaede gravely nodded. "Yes, if the intruder was locked in with Kagome's soul, well," Kaede stole a glance at Kagome. "Kagome is vulnerable to anything the intruder does to her. She is capable of losing her mind, her sanity, her soul could be injured, she can even be converted to evil. Anything is possible if the intruder wills it."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sesshoumaru fought to keep the panic from overtaking him. This was not the time or place to lose control over emotions that had no right to be there in the first place.  
  
First, he had to figure out what to do. He turned his attention to Kaede.  
  
"Is there not a way for someone to stay with her?"  
  
Kaede drew in a sharp breath and looked up from her task.  
  
"It is possible, m'lord." She spoke warily, careful not to provoke him. "But he or she will be as vulnerable to physical harm as Kagome is right now. For he will no longer occupy his body, therefore, is incapable of defending it."  
  
Sesshoumaru gazed at Kagome.  
  
Minutes dragged by and a heavy silence descended in the room. Sesshoumaru quickly decided his course of action but he had to clarify one more thing.  
  
"Do you thing the intruder will seek to harm Kagome physical body?"  
  
Kaede silently applauded his intelligence. "It is no guarantee, but it seems not. It is far easier and more effective to attack the subconscious and next to useless to attack her body. She would not feel it, and her dying does not damage her soul and it would remain as pure as when it occupied a body."  
  
Sesshoumaru studied the old woman. The hag was telling truth.  
  
"Old woman, what does it take?"  
  
Kaede smiled in relief. "I will speak a spell that releases your spirit but it is up to you to find and enter her."  
  
Miroku, who up to now had been silent, burst out, unable to resist the outrage pouring through him. "Why him?! I could do it, and I don't trust him. How do we know he won't destroy her while he has the chance?!" Miroku pointed a trembling finger at Kagome's still figure. "We won't be able to do anything if he decides to!"  
  
Kaede heaved a great sigh. "Houshi-sama. One, he did not yet say whether he would do it. Two, Kagome does not remember us. The only one she remembers or might even trust would be Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
Miroku slowly lowered his arm, the logic impossible to refute. He finally looked at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I will protect you, Sesshoumaru-sama, with my life." He lowered his head in weariness. "Only bring her back safely." He pleaded.  
  
Sesshoumaru studied Miroku with a studious calm and slowly nodded. "She will return safe."  
  
The monk's shoulders slumped in relief. "Thank you," he said quietly. "And try to bring her back unharmed if you can help it."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded again and turned back to Kaede. "I have decided." He stared hard at the old miko. "If you betray me, I will never allow you to forget, so great will be my wrath."  
  
Kaede smiled grimly. "We would not betray you. For we, too, love Kagome."  
  
Sesshoumaru's nostrils flared with sudden anger. "You are getting senile, old woman. You are not aware of what you are saying."  
  
Kaede only smiled and began to chant.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome could not see anything. She remembered sitting there, in front of the fire, contemplating Sesshoumaru. Then suddenly she was grabbed from behind, but she remembered feeling that it was quite strange. It wasn't like anyone was physically grabbing her but.she didn't know what. Then the next thing she knew the fire that she had been looking at was getting farther as she was pulled away.  
  
She shuddered. It was so creepy it was as if what she had been looking at was on a screen and as she was pulled away the screen got farther until it disappeared altogether into the darkness.  
  
The hand had released her and now, here she was, all alone.  
  
"You know, wench, you always did have a beautiful neck."  
  
Kagome gasped and whirled around, looking for the source of the evil voice. No one was there.  
  
Suddenly, she felt sharp claws scrape against her neck.  
  
"It's almost good enough to eat."  
  
Kagome cried out in pain as the claw pierced the soft skin of her neck and blood slowly beaded form the tine cut.  
  
"Mmm.and you smell so.delicious." She felt the wetness of his tongue against the cut, stinging her. Evil laughter resounded around her, echoing off invisible walls.  
  
She whirled futilely around in circles, looking for the intruder.  
  
"Who are you!?" she gasped out.  
  
The laughter stopped suddenly and silence descended. Just as abruptly, the voice resumed its mocking tone. "Why, bitch, that wounds me. How could you forget me?"  
  
The laughter started again, louder, crazier. It echoed wildly, buffeting the poor girl.  
  
Kagome tried to run but she didn't know where to. Red eyes gleamed everywhere, watching her and the laughter would not stop, driving her insane as her steps started dragging, fear thrumming through her body.  
  
Suddenly, a door loomed up. Its silver frame shining. Kagome almost cried out in relief and hastily opened it and went in. she quickly locked it, adrenaline pumping through her system; her breath labored.  
  
She stood there, her chest heaving, eyes locked on the door. Nothing happened. She slowly let out a broken sop of relief and slid to her knees on the floor.  
  
"That wasn't nice, bitch. You'll have to be punished."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in fear and she looked behind her.  
  
A tall figure, shrouded in shadows stood a few feet away. Red eyes gleamed and its mouth stretched in a maniacal grin, its fangs throwing off a deadly light.  
  
Kagome started trembling in fear. "Who are you? What do you want?!" she cried out, panic lacing her voice.  
  
The figure chuckled. "Come now, wench. I thought you were smarter than that." It slowly took a step towards to light, revealing his features.  
  
Kagome screamed, and turned to go back out the door, but it had disappeared.  
  
"NO!" she screamed.  
  
The laughter started up again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As Kaede chanted the spell, Sesshoumaru felt himself separating. A unique experience, but one he would not care to repeat. As he broke away from his physical body, he noticed that he could still see and had no trouble locating Kagome's body.  
  
As he entered her body, darkness greeted him. He cautiously sniffed the air, relieved that scent was also possible in the subconscious.  
  
Two scents teased his sensitive nose. The first was undeniable Kagome's; her sweet scent unique, even with fear spiking it. The second.  
  
Sesshoumaru tensed. No, it was not possible. It should not be.  
  
Sesshoumaru began following Kagome's scent, the other's getting stronger also, until Sesshoumaru could no longer deny his suspicions.  
  
It seems that that fool of a brother had gone and lost control of his demon half, again, and if that was the case.Kagome was in even greater danger.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome sobbed, still struggling to crawl away. Who was he? Why was he doing this to her?  
  
"Tsk, tsk. You really don't remember me, do you, wench?"  
  
Kagome screamed again, her voice turning hoarse when the demon yanked her hair back and tilted her face up.  
  
"So beautiful." He whispered against her skin, a sharp claw stroking her cheek. Angry welts rose in the claws' wake. "I can make you beautiful forever." He licked her cheek, and chuckled. "Forever, wench."  
  
Kagome sobbed. For some reason, this demon knew who she was, and expected her to know him. She felt tears escape and run down her pale cheeks in hot rivers. Right now, she needed Sesshoumaru. She cried harder when she realized she might not see him again.  
  
"Bitch. You're thinking of him." The demon brutally slapped her across the face with his free hand. She screamed.  
  
"Everyone thinks about him." He snarled and drew her face closer. Close enough, that she felt his hot breath on her face. "If I can't make you forget," his lips drew back in a sinister smirk. "I'll make you wish you fucking had." And he slapped her again. Her sobs grew more breathy, her energy beginning to wane.  
  
Oh, God. If only she could find the door and unlock it. Hysterically, she fought against the demon. If she could unlock it, maybe she could find help. Suddenly a flash blinded her, and she as surprised when her miko powers came into effect, blasting him in the face.  
  
"BITCH!!" he roared in anger, his hands covering his burnt face.  
  
Kagome sobbed and scrambled to her hands and knees. She began to crawl. Where was the door?!  
The demon's breath began to get closer, his growls more menacing.  
  
She had to find that door.  
  
But it was too late. She sensed more than saw the clawed arm reach out to punish her.  
  
It never reached her. Silence descended on the chaotic scene. She was almost afraid to turn around. When she did, however, she nearly collapsed in relief.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama." she whispered.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
He would kill him. As he had followed her scent to the door, the fear and panic that mixed with Kagome's scent almost overwhelmed him in its intensity. The door had been locked, but on his fourth impatient try, it mysteriously unlocked and allowed him in.  
  
The first thing that greeted him was a back view of his brother. As soon as he figured out what was going on, the fury and disgust at his brother that lay dormant rose until his eyes started seeing red.  
  
He fought to temper the emotions, as his sensitive ears caught the ragged sobs of Kagome. She needed him in control, and by god, she would have him in control.  
  
As Inuyasha reached out to grab Kagome, Sesshoumaru took him by the collar and easily tossed him away.  
  
Kagome had stopped crawling and was in the process of looking slowly around.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama." she whispered, happiness and disbelief evident in on her face. As the fact finally sand in that he was actually here and not a bloody ghost, she gave a cry of relief and leapt into his arms.  
  
Surprised, Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her trembling figure. He gently stoked her soft hair.  
  
"You must got out of the way," he murmured against her head. "He will be back soon, and I will have to kill him."  
  
Kagome nodded, and looked up, tears teasing her eyelashes. "Who is he?" she whispered back, her voice still hoarse from screaming. "Why is he doing this to me?!"  
  
Sesshoumaru gave a start when he realized that Kagome still did not remember his brother.  
  
"I will tell you later. But for now, stay out of the way." His arms tightened around her. "If you got hurt." Sesshoumaru's voice broke and he hastily cleared his throat. "Go." He commanded.  
  
Kagome nodded again and backed away. "Be careful." She pleaded and was rewarded with a small smile.  
"Do you doubt me?"  
Finally done. Sorry for the really late update. Hey, at least Inuyasha didn't rape her. ^_^ That would not be nice. Review faster and more and maybe you'll find out what happens next.  
  
Kai  
  
(oh, and while your at it.check out my other one shot. I got no review for it.soo sad.) 


	7. Confessions

****

Comments: The last chapter brought in so many reviews that I have decided to throw this one out a tad bit sooner than I expected. ^_^ Be happy. Oh, and if you hadn't figured it out, Sango is pregnant, Miroku is married (to Sango…duh), Inuyasha is deranged, and Sesshoumaru is so cool…^_~

Disclaimer: Love him or fear him, he belongs Rumiko Takahashi. ::so sad::

Chapter Six: Confessions

By: taiyoukai_kai

"Be careful." Kagome pleaded and was pleasantly rewarded with a small smile.

"Do you doubt me?"

Kagome smiled softly. "No." she whispered. "I don't."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Good." And turned to face his imbecilic brother. It was time the pup was taught some sorely needed manners.

***********

Inuyasha slowly picked himself up and menacingly growled. How dare that asshole interfere? Inuyasha shook himself and started grinning again. This was his turf. Sesshoumaru had never fought without his youkai powers.

Inuyasha began to laugh. Sesshoumaru, for all his posturing and bluster, was (so to speak) going down.

Sesshoumaru felt his ire rise, and his ears twitched in agitation when Inuyasha's laughter grated against his sensitive eardrums. Making sure that Kagome was safely distanced away and out of danger, he cracked his knuckles. 

It seemed that he didn't have his youkai powers, but it didn't matter. He was still Inuyasha's superior in combat, youkai powers or not. Hand to hand combat was just too commom to indulge for pleasure, but if it made Inuyasha bleed, it would have to do.

"The bitch is mine." Inuyasha all but growled. "You have no right to interfere with my affair."

Sesshoumaru clenched his jaw but forced himself to keep his voice light. "You are mistaken. Kagome was never yours." He began to walk, step by gliding step, closer to Inuyasha. "One, Kagome is not a _bitch_." Sesshoumaru spat out the offending word. "Two, I do have a right. I am your older brother, distasteful as it is for me, and Kagome is not yours." Sesshoumaru matched Inuyasha smirk for smirk. 

"You're weeks too late. I had already claimed her."

Inuyasha snarled as Sesshoumaru got dangerously close. "You lie. The stupid wench didn't say anything about you claiming her." Inuyasha's smirk got wider when Sesshoumaru paused in his approach.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "And she would have said it when? When you were slapping her?" Sesshoumaru suddenly turned sober. "You were always a pitiful fool."

Sesshoumaru's condescending tone, and derisive look of disgust and pity worked together to prod and poke at Inuyasha until he all but screamed in anger.

Perhaps if Inuyasha was his normal hanyou self, he would have reigned in his temper, but be as it may, Inuyasha was in his uncontrollable demon form. He swung wildly and unwisely at Sesshoumaru, but Sesshoumaru had already disappeared. 

Sesshoumaru found it thanklessly easy to defeat Inuyasha. Although it was slower than if he had his full youkai power, it was just as satisfying. More so, sine he was venting his anger at Kagome's rough treatment.

His claws scored another hit to Inuyasha's back, causing the latter to grunt in pain. The last time Inuyasha had been full youkai, he had been caught by surprise, but, he thought in satisfaction as he watched blood spray form Inuyasha's wound, he had trained himself so that even if he was caught off guard again, he could handle it. After all, it would not do for the Lord of the Western Lands to be beaten by a measly hanyou, trying to be full youkai. Of all pitiful things to do.

Inuyasha stopped trying to hurt Sesshoumaru and changed tactics. "Why do you bother helping the bitch? She's human." Inuyasha leered. "Or did you forget?"

Sesshoumaru mentally rolled his eyes. It seemed that Inuyasha didn't have such a thing as a lowest level of stupidity. He just kept on dropping. "She is a miko." Sesshoumaru stated. Then his eyes grew colder. "And I have already informed you that Kagome is not a _bitch_. Kindly refrain from speaking it again."

Inuyasha snorted in disgust. "Che. I'll call her a bitch if I want to. Anyways, what's being a miko gotta------" Inuyasha broke off in mid sentence with a gargle as Sesshoumaru lunged forward, his hands wrapping tightly around Inuyasha's throat.

"I said, refrain from calling her a bitch, or are you too dense to do what's good for you?" Sesshoumaru said softly, his face inches away from Inuyasha's. His momentum carried them backwards several feet. Sesshoumaru continued as if he did not have his hands wrapped around his half brother's neck, ready to snap it like tooth pick.

"She is a miko, one with the power to purify evil and to destroy youkais. To add to that, she is considered one of the most potent one alive, dare you tell me she is just a filthy human?"

Inuyasha snarled, too stupid to listen. (AN: is it me, or does he snarl a lot…)

"Like hell I care. She's just a fucking slut!"

Sesshoumaru sighed, and backhanded Inuyasha with one hand. "Are you even listening?"

Inuyasha blinked, his mouth grimaced in pain. "No."

Sesshoumaru coldly stared down at him until even Inuyasha got nervous. Then he hit him again and again, impassive to the cries of pain wrung out of Inuyasha.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" a cold cry from behind rang out. He slowly smiled, but as he turned, his face was once more a mask of indifference.

Kikyo stood there, a knife to Kagome's throat. "Let Inuyasha go."

Sesshoumaru raised his arm, dangling Inuyasha off the floor by his throat. Kikyo pressed the blade harder against Kagome's throat, and Sesshoumaru dropped him, his eye never leaving Kikyo and Kagome. 

"What are you doing here, Sesshoumaru-sama? Why help?" Kikyo asked, tilting Kagome's face up and slowly drawing the blade across the pale expanse of flesh. 

Sesshoumaru smiled, not reacting to the blood dripping from Kagome's throat. He patiently waited.

"I asked you a question. Answer me!"

Still, Sesshoumaru smiled, saying nothing.

Kikyo tightened her grip on Kagome's neck and Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome closed her eyes in pain.

"Damn you." Kikyou trembled.

Sesshoumaru finally spoke. "Why are you here?" 

He ignored Inuyasha, now a crumpled heap on the floor, and walked closer to the two girls. "Kagome is your reincarnation. This has your soul. How can you be here?" Sesshoumaru still smiled as if he knew something.

"I—I don't have to tell you!" Kikyo snarled. "Stay back or she dies!"

Sesshoumaru did not falter. "And how are you so…passionate?" He cocked his head in mock curiosity. "The Kikyo that I was acquainted with was a cold, calculating bitch, made of dirt and bones." Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome.

"How can Kagome share a soul with _you_?"

Inuyasha groaned. "Don't call Kikyo…a bitch…" Inuyasha protested, his voice barely audible.

Kikyo cried out, ignoring Inuyasha. "What are you saying?! She stole my soul and destroyed our love!"

Silence followed her declaration. Even Inuyasha stopped groaning.

Then in the silence, a melodic voice quietly spoke, "I remember."

Kikyo stared down at Kagome, who had suddenly spoken, her eyes still closed. She, too, smiled.

She slowly opened her eyes, showing the brilliance of her blue gray eyes. "I remember…"

Sesshoumaru paused in his advance, and nodded. "Good, then do what you must."

Kikyo listened to their exchange and grew increasingly afraid. "What? What are you talking about?" Kikyo backed away as a mist began to set in and Sesshomaru helped Kagome to her feet.

"I remember Inuyasha." She pointed at his still form.

"And I remember you, Kikyo."

"So?" Kikyo shot back.

"So?" Kagome mimicked her. "So, you have made a mistake, Kikyo. Oh, but you aren't Kikyo are you. Who are you?"

The Kikyo-look-alike's eyes widened perceptively. "How…?" 

"Sesshoumaru loves no one, least of all you." Kagome smiled again. "And I thought you loved Inuyasha." Her hand was still pointed at him.

Kikyo shook her head. "No, no. It can't be."

Kagome lifted a hand and drew her powers around her. "I banish you, intruder. Flee, lest I destroy her."

Kikyo screamed and tried to run but Inuyasha was there, tearing her apart. He had reverted back to his normal hanyou self.

Kagome leaned against Sesshoumaru, and felt his arms envelope her. His voice whispered against her skin. "Flee, lest you destroy her?" His amusement was evident.

Kagome sighed. "Be quiet." She set her head against his shoulder. "Let's go, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Inuyasha watched as they slowly faded away, and was astonished when, at the last moment, Kagome looked up at him with such forgiveness that it nearly brought him to his knees.

He sighed when they totally disappeared. He had been an idiot, but, he swore to himself, he would make it up to the sweet girl who had given back is sanity and life. Who had bestowed such a blessing in the form of forgiveness upon him.

Kagome. He thought, as he too faded away, leaving the empty darkness behind. Thank you. 

***********

Sesshoumaru awoke slowly, feeling weary and tired. He sat up, and noticed that Kagome was still unconscious and that the other tree people were still standing guard.

He quietly stood up and walked out.

***********

Things returned to normal as Kaede told all that were concerned that Kagome was healing.

Sesshoumaru had returned to the village after a week absence and refused to say where he was. H spent the time in the village, watching over Kagome.

It turned out that Sango was pregnant, and the couple could sometimes be seen taking walks or laughing together.

Sesshoumaru sat by Kagome's bedside, watching over her. Three days had gone by since his return and still she did not stir. He sighed. He never realized how much he missed her vitality until it wasn't there for him to enjoy.

He stood quietly up and stared down at her calm face. A small smile touched his lips. 

"You were wrong, Kagome." The smile fled as he leaned close to brush a kiss to her forehead. 

"I do love someone."

He turned and left.

No one noticed Kagome's eyes flicker.

****

Argh! Nobody notices _anything_. Is this the end? Hahaha!! No way! I told you, you are going to _hate_ the ending…BWAHA!! So look for more later!

Still a long ways to go.

Kai

****


	8. Unexpected Passions

****

Comments: I was reading the earlier chapters of this story and quite frankly, I was embarrassed at how badly I wrote. Tell me…is it my imagination or has my writing gotten better? 

Oh, and also, there is nothing really NC 17 in here but maybe rated R? Yeah…just some. So if your easily offended…don't read it…AH! I don't mean that…go ahead and read it…but don't forget to review! ^_~

****

Disclaimer: Love him or fear him, he belongs Rumiko Takahashi. ::so sad::

Chapter Seven: Unexpected Passion

By: taiyoukai_kai

Sesshoumaru paced in front of Kagome's hut. Villagers occasionally stopped to watch, enjoying the first obvious show of emotions from the cold youkai.

A collective gasp rang out from the watching villagers when he suddenly stopped. He pivoted sharply on his heels and walked furiously to Kaede's hut.

****

Sesshoumaru was angry. Kagome had been unconscious for two weeks now, and he had started detecting an increase in youkai scents around the village. 

He stopped in front of Kaede's hut for a second to slide on his mask of unruffled calm; precisely what he was _not_ feeling at the moment.

Kaede didn't look up when he went in. "Is Kagome-san away yet?"

Sesshoumaru almost growled, but quickly restrained himself. "No."

Kaede harrumphed. "Go back. Mayhap she did."

Affronted, he narrowed his eyes. "You dare command me?"

Kaede finally looked up. "Oh, no, no. Just suggesting." She smiled.

Sesshoumaru watched her silently for a minute, his impatience simmering in his blood, before turning on his heel and walking out.

Kaede smiled, this time a bit more kinder. "You'll do." She nodded wisely and started humming. 

"You'll do."

****

Sesshoumaru half hoped that Kaede was right and half wished that she wasn't. He mentally sighed. He should have just offed her when he had the chance.

He flipped the door aside and walked in. the first thing he noticed was that Kaede was right. Maybe he should spare her this one time. The second thing he noticed was that Kagome was entirely too pale.

But, he was glad that, when she met his eyes, her eyes were just as full of life as before.

He didn't move form his position just within the door.

"You really should warn me before doing something idiotic, wench."

Kagome scowled as she gingerly sat up. "Welcome back to you too."

Sesshoumaru said nothing. He walked the rest of the way to her bed and pulled up a chair. "Welcome back." He said graciously, not a not of chagrin in his voice.

"Yeah, whatever." Kagome waved him off. She peeked up at him from under her bangs.

"Sesshoumaru?"

He waited for her to continue.

"It…" Kagome looked down at her fingers. "It wasn't a dream, was it?"

Sesshoumaru sat back, and closed his eyes for a moment. "No."

Kagome sighed. "It sort of felt like it, you know?"

"Hn." Sesshoumaru grunted.

"Sesshoumaru?"

He sighed.

Kagome glared at him. "What are you going to do now?"

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes. You. Not we. Did she think that she could get rid of him so easily? 

"We are going home until I think of an alternative plan."

Kagome's eyes softened. We. Not I.

"Home?"

This time it was Sesshoumaru who glared. Although, while Kagome's glare of hot, his was ice cold, causing Kagome to suppress a shiver.

"Do not ask inane questions."

Kagome huffed. "Well. If you're going to be like that ¾ "

She layed back down and closed her eyes.

Sesshoumaru leaned over to get a closer look at her face.

"Kagome."

She didn't respond.

"Wench."

Still no response.

He gave her a look of disgust and sat back.

"Yes." He said wearily. "Home."

Kagome popped open one eye to look at him. She smiled winningly and opened the other eye.

"See? You _can_ teach an old dog new tricks."

Sesshoumaru stared at her in disbelief.

Kagome giggled. "You should see your face."

He kept on staring. Kagome began to get nervous.

"Um…" Kagome pointed at his face. "Your mouth is hanging open."

Sesshoumaru sat there for a few more minutes before, without a word, he got up and walked out.

Kagome sighed. "Me and my big mouth."

****

After saying farewell to Miroku, Sango, and Kaede, Kagome was uncomfortably aware of Sesshoumaru's stare.

Well, it wasn't really a stare. More like an intense glare.

In any case, it was very disconcerting.

After about two hours of feeling his eyes on the back of her head, she'd had enough. She whirled around, her hands fisted at her hips.

"Wai~! Stop staring at me." Kagome barked at him.

Sesshoumaru's impassive face didn't budge. "Just assuring myself that you will not do something idiotic, again."

Kagome let the idiot thing slide. For now. "For two hours?!" she glared at him.

"You are very unpredictable." Sesshoumaru stated matter-of-factly. He passed her on the dirt road.

Kagome was taken aback. For lack of anything else to say, she yelled at his retreating back. "Thank you!"

Seeing no reaction from him, she stuck out her tongue and ran to catch up.

****

A figure dressed in red and white stepped out onto the road. Kikyo looked down the road in the direction of Kagome and Sesshoumaru, now too far away to notice her.

She raised her lank eyes to the sky, measuring the time.

They had managed to foil her once. And it had cost her Inuyasha. She clenched her teeth in hatred.

Before, she had only been after Kagome's soul, but now it was revenge. Revenge on her reincarnation, and revenge on the taiyoukai who had dared to interfere with _her_ affair.

And she had all the time in the world. With them not even away of their danger. How delightful.

She looked back down the road. There was someone she had to see. Yes, he could help her take the ultimate revenge. But…at what price? She shrugged. It didn't matter. Any price was worth the look on her double's face as she dies. She smiled, a little evilly. 

Then she turned back, and disappeared into the forest.

****

"Um, Sesshou-sama?" Kagome asked, walking behind him. "Can you do me a favor?"

Sesshoumaru did not respond.

"Can I pet your tail?" She giggled a little nervously. "Its just that, for the longest time, I've wanted to pet it. Gomen..."

Sesshoumaru tensed. "No."

Kagome pouted. "Why not?"

He looked back, panic showing on his face. 

"Sesshou-sama?"

He banished the panic from his expression. "You, wench, will regard me with respect."

Kagome sweatdropped. "I did. Sesshou-_sama_."

He growled. "Do not play with me, wench."

Kagome crossed her arms, and stamped her foot. "But that's exactly what I want to do, but you won't let me!" She wailed. "Why won't you let me pet your tail?!" (AN: okay, I realize she sounds a bit immature. Bear with me…)

Sesshoumaru blinked. "Because I said so."

"…Because you, what?!" Kagome glared. Sighing, she closed her eyes, and raised a hand as if forestalling any protests that might have crossed his lips. "Never mind. Don't answer that."

She reopened her eyes. Sesshoumaru was looking at her strangely, and she was alarmed by the glint in his beautiful eyes. "W-what?"

He blinked. "I'll trade."

Kagome also blinked. "Trade?"

"Yes. I will let you touch my tail, if you let me touch yours."

Kagome narrowed her eyes in puzzlement. "Mine? But I don't have a tail…"

Sesshoumaru smiled, and before she could finish, he was behind her. "But you have a very nice bottom."

Kagome gasped, outraged, and whirled around. Again, he disappeared and she felt a soft pat on her bottom. His head bent over to nip her shoulder.

"S-Sesshoumaru," Kagome stammered, disconcerted by his odd behavior. "What are you—?" She moaned as he continued his caress. He slid up her neck, nipping here and there.

"Stop." She moaned, her voice attesting to the pleasure coursing through her veins. She brought up a hand to push him away, but as a new wave of pleasure exploded through her, she unconsciously threaded her fingers through his fine hair, pressing him closer.

His hand had come up to cup her breast, his thumb sensually brushing against her sensitive nipples through the cloth of her kimono. His other hand played across her belly, softly petting her. 

"Please…" her voice was pleading. She wasn't sure what she wanted. She hissed when he nipped a particularly sensitive spot behind her ear.

His hand abandoned her breast to cup her chin, her back still pressed up against him. He whirled her around to face him. Before she could protest he covered her lips with his own, drowning her gasp and absorbing her mewling cries of pleasure.

Kagome couldn't even begin to think. His mouth was utterly divine and it completely wiped her mind blank. Nothing mattered, except him. She moaned, her hands fisting in his hair, pressing him to her until she could feel all of him, molding to her body.

She didn't even notice the rough bark of the tree he pushed her up against, so absorbed was she.

She gasped for breath when Sesshoumaru broke off their kiss. She felt him lean his forehead against the tree over her shoulder.

She could feel his body trembling from the effort it took to restrain himself. She slowly unfisted her hands from his hair and settled for petting its long silky length. "Sesshoumaru?"

He groaned, relieved that it hadn't been his brother that she had been thinking of. He dropped a soft kiss on her shoulder, which had somehow been bared sometime during their embrace. "So sweet." He whispered against her flesh. "So very sweet."

He finally let her go, albeit reluctantly. He looked down at her puzzled face and gently cupped her chin with one clawed hand. He stared down into her eyes. She wondered what was going on behind those beautiful golden eyes of his. She would give almost anything to know.

"Sesshoumaru?" she whispered, questioning.

He raised a finger to absently stroke her cheek, slowly gathering the confidence he needed. He reveled in the satiny texture of her skin. He looked down at her trusting face, and he couldn't believe what had happened to him. It was assumed by all, that he would marry a female youkai of considerable power and wealth but suddenly the very thought of settling down with someone other than Kagome seemed strange and demeaning.

How could anyone settle for anyone else when they could have her? However, Inuyasha had, something that would always disappoint him and relieve him.

He tapped a clawed finger on her cheek, concluding his thoughts, his decision made.

"Kagome." She smiled when he said her name. However, it soon turned to shock when what he said next sank in. 

"Will you be my mate?"

****

"I can do what I want with the miko?"

Kikyo grimaced at the hanyou's voice. "Yes."

"And all you want is the taiyoukai's death."

Kikyo slowly shook her head. "As long as the miko is dead, I care not. The taiyoukai's death would be greatly appreciated."

The hanyou rubbed his chin. His dark eyes regarded the dead woman with contempt. "Alright. We have a deal."

Kikyo nodded in agreement.

"But, I would have half the payment beforehand." His eyes gleamed with subtle malice.

Kikyo gave a start, her eyes widened perceptively. "No…"

The hanyou chuckled. "No? Then there is no deal." He waited for Kikyo's response.

She hesitated, her indecision visible. Fear cloaked her in a cloying perfume that made the hanyou shiver in delight. However, her consuming hatred for Kagome overrode the fear. She stepped forward.

The hanyou took her in his arms and brutally kissed her, drawing blood form her as he bit down on her lower lip. Slowly savoring the coppery taste, he let her go, and smiled evilly as she collapsed against her. Her eyes grew darker as his miasma coursed through her veins.

"You are mine." The hanyou threw back his head, his laughter ricocheting into the distance. 

The miko, her breath shallow in a combination of pain and ecstasy, moaned. 

"Naraku…"

Naraku stopped laughing and looked down at the shivering form in his arms. His face once more turned cold and calculating.

"She will die within the next half hour."

He gently lowered Kikyo to the floor. "I will bring back her head." He gave her one last lingering look before turning to disappear into the dense foliage. 

****

Didja see? They "freedom" kissed…freedom…ugh.. sorry.

I think the next chapter is going to be the last one…but I'm thinking about doing an epilogue. However, I'm not sure whether to continue it under this title, or start a new "story"…Hm…well, I still have lots of time. I'll enjoy the tons of reviews I get cursing the ending. 

And you can't change it…I've already written it…now to type it up…

::stalls:: 

__

Story? What story?

Kai (enjoy~!! While you can… ^_^ **)**


	9. Unrequited Passions

Comments: Wow…the last chapter to my very first completed fanficton and I'm making it even specialler with this really fast update. ::sniff:: Well, make it really sentimental and review. Maybe it'll make me feel bad for the ending and write an sequel. And you never know…the ending for the sequel might be one you'll like. In any case, review and enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer: Love him or fear him, he belongs Rumiko Takahashi. ::so sad::******

Chapter Eight: Unrequited 

By: taiyoukai_kai

"Will you be my mate?"

Kagome couldn't think. His mate? That would mean they would have to "—" and "—". Naked.

 Or maybe not…its possible not, too. She shook her head. No! Stop thinking like that. She sweat dropped. But she had to think like that.The gorgeous hunk in front of her just asked her to be his mate! She closed her eyes. The fact that he was an emotionless cold-blooded killer didn't matter. For some reason it only made him all that more attractive. 

Sesshoumaru, now that he asked her, was patiently waiting for her answer. He watched as a myriad of emotions crossed her face. What was she thinking? Should he be trying to influence her mind?

"Kagome?"

Her eyes flew open. "Yes!"

Sesshoumaru felt relief sweep through him. "Yes?"

Kagome twitched. "No!"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "No?"

"No, yes." Kagome sighed. "Whatever."

Sesshoumaru patiently tried to reign in his temper. The fear was nonexistent he told himself. Nonexistent. Emotion…he thought…so annoying. They didn't know how to take orders. " Do you not like me?"

"No, I do." Kagome sighed again. "But your mate? Isn't that kind of drastic." She shrugged.

Sesshoumaru didn't know how to respond. "I do not consider it _drastic._" He flipped his hair back, nervous. "I…care for you."

Kagome know how hard it was for him to even admit that. And she melted at his effort. The guy was trying so hard. And, plus, she…cared for him, too. The feeling no longer raised the fear it used to.

She bit her lip and looked down at her feet. This was getting really awkward.

She took a deep breath. "I really like you, but I don't think that I'm ready to be your mate." She looked up form beneath her eyelashes, trying to determine his reactions to her words.

At first he didn't move. He stood there; disbelieving that everything could go so wrong. He had finally bared his hear, al least more than he has ever bared it before. And she rejected him. He was tempted to walk away, his tail between his legs.

But he couldn't. He would not let himself give up. Kagome deserved better. That said, Sesshoumaru regained his composure ad silently bowed to continue his pursuit.

He strode to stand right in front of her. He cupped her chin and raised her face so that he could look down upon it. 

"You _will be my mate." He smiled and felt a wave of satisfaction sweep through him at her sudden intake of breath. "It is inevitable." With that last parting shot, he dropped a quick kiss on her sweet lips and walked slowly away._

She looked on, unwilling to admit the longing that seemed to bog her down. How was she going to resist? She sighed and walked after him.

Naraku could all but taste the vitality that permeated off the young miko. It had been amusing to watch the taiyoukai lower himself to admit his feelings for the girl but amusement or not, it was a very handy weapon. He could kill two birds with one stone. Or rather three birds with one stone…

He licked his lips. Mm, he changed his mind. He _could taste her. So sweet, so innocent._

So unlike that Kikyo. Although that girl had her uses. Even with her false body, her powers were still quite impressive. Perhaps not as impressive as Kagome's but that was expected. Kiyo had more experience. 

He tapped a finger on his chin, thinking. What _was it about Kikyo that made him forget himself? It must be her power. Her delectable, delicious power. It __had to be._

He chuckled. After this was taken care of, he would take his pleasure with Kikyo. That should get her out of his system.

He reached up and grabbed a tree branch to lift himself up. He sighed and brushed off his baboon pelt. The pelt was beginning to get annoying. It was just too heavy, not to mention stuffy. How was he supposed to laugh evilly (*Ku, ku, ku*) if he could barely breathe. He sighed again. Oh, well. Sacrifices must be made for the sake of his appearance.

He turned with one last glance at Kagome. Before he melted into the surrounding darkness, he evilly chuckled. "Ku. Ku. Ku. Wait for me, pretty miko. Ku. Ku. *cough* *cough* *hack*." He cursed the baboon pelt. It ruined a perfectly good exit! "Dumb piece of monkey hair…"

He disappeared, still muttering.

(A/N: Sorry, it was getting a bit too gloomy, besides I always thought the pelt was ridiculous…)

Hot baths were definitely a miracle of the 21st century, Kagome thought as she gingerly stepped into the cold river. How could people bathe in there temperatures? 

She held her breath, and quickly submerged herself. She struck out swimming, careful not to be pulled into the currents.

_"You will be my mate. It is inevitable." _Sesshoumaru's face flashed before her eyes, his lips set in a determined scowl. She sighed, only to remember that she was still underwater. All her air already expelled, she fought to surface. Her head exploded from the surface of the river, her lungs gasping for air.

Even as she settled back down, awareness pricked at the edge of her mind, causing the hair on her neck to tingle. She turned to look back at the back where she left her clothes and almost screamed when she saw Sesshoumaru sitting on a boulder, his eyes closed.

"HENTAI!! Sit, sit, sit!!" she shrieked. Her hands came up to cover her bare breasts.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes in surprise. Then he narrowed them as her words registered.

Hentai, was he?

He considered leaving but his instincts wouldn't let him. She was his mate, whether she accepted it or not. She was _his_. And he was going to convince her, starting now, that she could only ever belong to him.

Kagome watched in confusion and alarm, her cheeks red with mortification, as she saw him smile predatorily. He stood up, his height impressive even from her position in the middle of the river. Slowly, his hands went to his sash, and undid it. His sword crashed into the sand, unheeded. Next, he removed his armor and set it on the riverbank. His eyes never left hers through out the process.

With only a kimono (is it? I don't know what he wears…) on, he gracefully stepped into the water. He continued walking, the water slowly creeping higher up his body. Kagome couldn't tear her eyes form the sight.

He looked so entirely and overwhelmingly _male_. Even with his almost feminine beauty. His muscles rippled with power, completely keeping Kagome in his thrall.

By the time, he reached her the water was hip high on him. He stood there, never releasing his gaze form her eyes.

Then slowly, ever so slowly, he reached up to softly skim his fingers across her collarbone.

His eyes left hers to follow the trail her fingers were taking across her skin. He tilted his head to the side, completely absorbed with what he was doing. His fingers gently skimmed lower to go over her breasts. Her hands still covered them, so he instead skimmed across her hands, indirectly touching the soft flesh underneath. His fingers continued, wandering up her arms and tracing her shoulders.

Kagome shivered as his fingers continued up he neck. Then, both his hands were cupping her face, bringing her closer to bliss. His head lowered, his lips settling onto hers.

She lost her wits in that first assault, clutched his arms and let reality slide. Her senses drowned in the sudden rush of desire, of hot, unmistakable, irresistible passion. His arms locked around her, a warm steel cage cradling her, holding her to him, safe and secure.

She stepped closer, and wound her hands around his neck, pressing her body to his, molding it. He lifted his head, ending the kiss. 

"Why?" she whispered, their lips mere inches away from each other.

He didn't pretend to misunderstand her. "You are my mate." He lowered his head again to nuzzle her neck. "You are the one. The one who rules over my heart and soul." He whispered against her skin.

"You are my love." 

She raised her eyes to meet his. "Your love." She sighed.

"Yes." He smiled, transforming the cold lines. "My heart, my dear, my beloved. You were fated to be mine." 

She searched his eyes as if looking for the truth. "How could I have been fated to be yours. I met Inuyasha first." She looked a bit sad. "I loved Inuyasha first."

His face grew momentarily dark. "Yes, much to my regret. Nevertheless, you _were fated to be mine. You came through time to meet Inuyasha and through him, me."_

Her lips curved, her smile serene; mysterious, elementarily feminine, but she only leaned into him, letting her body sink against his--- a wordless acceptance of what was. "You…love me?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes."

Kagome smiled mistily, and traced his cheek, reverent of the knowledge. Then she drew his lips to hers, kissing him gently delicately, a caress as fragily beautiful as the moment.

And with that kiss, she knew that she never needed anything else.

All of a sudden, Sesshoumaru tensed, his muscles becoming rock hard. He tore his eyes form Kagome and looked over her shoulder to the far bank. 

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked searching his face for the cause of alarm. 

He quietly shushed her. "Get behind me, love."

She hesitantly nodded, still searching for the cause. She quickly moved behind him and looked out from there.

Kikyo…

She was just standing there, her bow lax by her side.

Minutes dragged by. The slight breeze that was blowing through, caused Kagome to shiver, the chill becoming quite noticeable.

Then fire erupted through her body. A burning flame in her belly, and pulsing pain traveling to her finger tips. She slowly lowered her eyes to look down her body, and she felt dizzy. Out of her belly protruded a blade, its dull steel gleaming sickly with her blood.

"Sesshou…maru…" she whispered, her voiced laced with pain.

He stiffened, and slowly turned. His eyes showed his fear for what might be. He watched, stunned and frozen, as she tried to reach out to him. The effort was too much for her and she crumpled into the water, staining it a bright red.

Breaking his paralysis, he leapt forward to catch her, but an arrow embedded itself in his side, its purifying effect a painful reminder of his love.

He kept on going, until he managed to gather Kagome in his arms. Blood poured from his wound, its purifying poison sending waves of agony pounding through his body.

"Kagome…" he whispered. He shook her desperately.

She slowly opened her eyes. They were glazed over with pain. As she focused in on his face, clarity slowly returned to them.

"Sesshoumaru," she sighed. Her eyes hungrily ate up his face as if she knew she didn't have much longer. "Sesshou—" she coughed, blood bubbling out of the corner of her mouth. As the racking coughs eased off, she gasped for breath and fought to continue.

"Sesshoumaru…promise me." She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Promise me that you won't forget me." 

Sesshoumaru gave a heart wrenching cry of despair. It was as if she had already given up. "Never, I will never forget you."

She smiled, her face suddenly serene. "Sesshoumaru." Her voice was a mere whisper. He could almost feel her vitality drain out.

Both ignored the water lapping at their bodies. Kagome was too far-gone to feel it and Sesshoumaru was to grief ridden to heed it. She reached out to touch the arrow embedded in his side. It disintegrated. 

He watched in panic as her eyes, never wavering from his face, start to gradually glaze over once more. Her strength was almost depleted, and she felt the touch of the soothing darkness that waited just out of reach. No. She had to finish.

Kagome's mouth worked a couple times, no sound coming out. Sesshoumaru held her close to him, reminiscent of the first time he had found her, half drowned. 

In fact, this could very well be the same river in which he found her. It didn't matter. All that mattered was the dying girl in his arms. His beloved. 

Why? Why must she be taken away, just when he just found her. For, essentially, he _had just found her. Had just found the bond that had forever connected them. He had just been to damn proud to admit it and tanks to that pride, his time with her was, oh so short._

Finally, a wretched sound passed her lips. Her eyes slowly losing the clarity and startling vividness that had previously inhabited them. She still fought to speak, her throat working furiously.

At last she managed three coherent words. Words that ripped him apart, never realizing that he needed to hear them so badly. 

"I…love…you…"

Then she went limp, the film of death over her eyes. And as if that had not been bad enough for him, her body started to disappear. 

Her inert form becoming more translucent and ghostly until she was entirely gone. With no trace of her to show that she had even existed except a bloody river and a thread of her hair that had caught on his hand.

He couldn't believe it. Wouldn't believe it. But he had to. She was gone. Forever.

His hands shook as he tried to cope with the grief. Gone. Forever. The words echoed endlessly in his mind, taunting him. Forever.

"No…" he cried out softly, under his breath. Disbelief still warred with reality. "No."

He slowly lifted his head from the sight of his empty arms. "Kagome?"

Then reality won, and the torment that had just a moment before kept in check, rushed out like a flood, tearing through his mind, his body. Tears slipped down form his eyes, their translucent beauty dropping into the murky redness of the blood stained river.

"Kagome." He couldn't stop. He chanted her name underneath his breath, gradually gaining in volume until he finally let it go, venting his immeasurable grief to the heavens above. "KA – GO – MEE!!"

He sobbed, hanging his head in defeat. Why? He felt as if his heart had been ripped out and ruthlessly crushed, leaving an aching emptiness in its place.

He picked up his head to look at Kikyo. Naraku stood close by, his smirk one of sick pleasure. "Why?" he asked, his voice soft.

Kikyo didn't pretend to not hear. "Because she did not belong."

He slowly shook his head from side to side. "I do not understand." He looked at Kikyo, her image a close replica of his beloved's.

She gave a small shrug. "That is understandable. Your grief has clouded your mind." She walked over to her quiver. She bent down to pick it up, her hands straightening up the remaining arrows. "It was not right, having my reincarnation in the same time period as I. And to _share_," she put so much loathing into that single word, "a soul. It is unheard of." She stood up straight. Her eyes looked directly into his. "She did not belong." 

Suddenly, Naraku burst out laughing. "Oh, Kikyo dear. The poor taiyoukai is clearly distraught. Stop playing with him."

Kikyo brought her eyebrow close together. "I am not playing with him." She looked genuinely puzzled. 

Naraku shook his head. "Tsk, tsk. You still lie." At her sharp glance, he shrugged, continuing without regard for anyone's feelings. "Well, it doesn't matter." His mouth stretched into a wide grin. "Time to pay up, miko." He leered.

Kikyo closed her eyes. She knew what she had asked for, what price she got it at. It was what she deserved.

Naraku chuckled. "Come now. What's with the face." He stuck his face close to hers and traced her mouth with the tip of his tongue. She shivered delicately. 

"You asked, miko." With that he wrapped his baboon pelt tightly around her and they disappeared, leaving Sesshoumaru in the middle of the river, alone.

He wanted to kill himself, to join her in the afterworld. But he couldn't he had a kingdom to look after. He stared down at the water. It was barely red anymore.

A thought struck him. Kagome was from the furture. 

He smiled, his grief abating a little, leaving a pulsing ache behind. He could wait until then. He walked out of the river and picked up his sword and armor. He _will wait until then. He gradually disappeared into the darkness, the wind howling ominously behind him. His last thought lingered behind, worshipping the lightly blood stained water._

Wait for me…

My beloved…

Kagome…

The end. 

**How was it? Huh? Well, no matter. I fully intend to do a sequel, and after much contemplation, I have decided the plot. In a way, this was a cliffhanger, leading up to the continuation of the story… as you can probably tell from the end part. It was actually going to end earlier with Sesshoumaru screaming for Kagome…but I though…why end it there? Well, if you review enough…I just might write the sequel a bit faster *hint, hint* **

**Oh, and I was thinking about going back to fix up the beginning chapters. That might take some time, so bear with me, and you'll soon enjoy the next part of this story.**

**Kai**


	10. I'm sorry

I'm so sorry.  
  
I have thought about this and thought about it but unfortunately I have come to a tragic decision.  
  
There will be no sequel for this story.  
  
If there is, its going to take a while. A long while. But, I doubt it. I like how I ended it so I'm not writing a new chapter.  
  
BUT, I'll tell you the ending of the sequel I was going to write.  
  
Naraku somehow was reincarnated and he threatened to evil deeds to Kagome. In a great fight Sesshoumaru is wounded severely and dies. Kagome is so devastated she risks her life to get to him, and tragically, she dies before she gets there.  
  
Change scene to heaven. They are together in heaven. Forever and ever, never to be parted. ^.~ That was what I had planned.but oh well, maybe in another story.  
  
Presently, I'm writing a new one. Not sure what its called yet.but read okay?  
  
Thank you for your patience.  
  
Kai 


End file.
